1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to seats and, more particularly, to seats which conform to the shape of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the seating industry, various types of seats have been developed to increase the comfort of the user, particularly in the lumbar region of the back. Such seats are particularly designed for use in motor vehicles, such as automobiles or trucks. Such seats are provided with special configurations, areas of extra padding, or springs and resilient members which conform the shape of the seat more closely to the particular shape of the user.
However, such seats are designed in a particular configuration so as they cannot be extensively adjusted or vary in form for different users and/or different positions of a user on the seat. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a seat which can conform to the shape of different users, as well as different user positions on the seat.